


Everyone Wishing Well

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Choices Define Us [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hints Of Mystrade, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft first meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wishing Well

Mycroft hadn't expected this. Sherlock often dragged him off to see dead animals, or strange colours of mold he'd found but this, this was different. Sherlock was dragging him over to a group of boys who'd probably rather be caught dead than hang out with someone like him, in his little suit, all prim and proper. They were punks. Tight jeans, leather jackets, and the leader had a fag hanging out of his mouth as he watched them approach, slowly grinning.

Well. That was unexpected, he had to admit. He'd never though anyone his own age could look happy to see him, though he would soon be proven wrong in his assumption.

“Sherlock! If it isn't our favorite little ace. And he brought along some eye candy, as promised. Where did you find this little treasure, hm? Not in the gutters where we found you, surely.” The young man ruffled Sherlock's hair with a smile on his face, handing him the half-smoked cigarette. “Remember the rule, only holding, I catch you taking deep breathes-”

“I get my hair cut short like yours. I know. Say hi to m' brother. He's a bit posh, but you like them posh so-” the young boy was cut off by a half-glare, to which he simply smiled as he took a step back, leaving Mycroft face to face with the slightly taller, slightly older boy.

“So you're Mycroft. I'm Greg. A pleasure.” he held out his hand, and Mycroft took it with a smile, glad to feel it was a firm handshake, the handshake one gave to an equal.

“Good to meet you. I've heard stories from Mrs. H, but Sherlock's been damn quiet about his mysterious punk friend.”

“He's a little rascal, but I try to look out for him the best me and my mates can, what with his gob that goes a mile a minute and all. But you know how he is, eh?” Greg laughed at that, giving Mycroft a friendly nudge as he walked him back to the group, though Mycroft only half laughed along.

Sherlock talked about him here, Sherlock cared enough to introduce Mycroft to his new friends, but Mycroft, Mycroft had started hearing tales of these boys months ago, and was only now able to get a day to go with Sherlock on a city adventure. Even now, though, there was the heavy weight of a phone in his pocket, the constant reminder that he could be called away at any moment, and couldn't say no without losing his only chance to give his brother the life the bright boy deserved.

“He's a handful, alright. Thank you for looking after him, wish I could do more.”

Greg shrugged it off, a smile teasing the edges of his lips as his eyes met Mycroft's in a way that made his stomach flutter with butterflies. “Don't mention it. Just come hang out with us on days you get the chance, I could live with that as thanks.”

Mycroft nodded, feeling his cheeks flush. “I think that's a very good plan. Be nice to get away from all the posh for a change.”

Greg raised an eyebrow, reaching over to tweak Mycroft's jacket collar. “I don't know. I think the posh suits you. In a good ol' Stephen Fry sort of way. And he's dishy, you know.”

Mycroft's cheeks flushed further as the group laughed and introductions began, each of these punks accepting him as a friend, with warm handshakes, and through it all, there was Sherlock, sitting on one of the bikes, simply smiling at him, as though this was all some sort of great big plan with him, and as the conversation started to roll, Mycroft had a feeling Sherlock really had planned this for him. It warmed him to think about, to know his brother cared, despite the fact he hardly had enough time to see his brother every day.


End file.
